Hab Spire Rise
Between the shadowed Depths and the frozen, airless heights of the ancient skyscrapers, some of the primeval structures remain habitable. None of their systems are functioning quite as intended, and many of them are overrun with mutants, corruption, and overgrowth. In one area of the central City, though, the residence zones have been kept pristine and well lit. How? Through military force, of course. What was once a series of apartment towers housing hundreds of millions of people has now become the agrarian fief of House Kendar. The Spires still have fully functional lighting, channeling dwindling power away from distant corners of the City to drive off the dark. The presence of this light means it is possible for every nook and cranny to be used for farming of some description. Most Spire peasants are hydroponics workers, growing synthweed and dewvine in great quantities. Their diet is far higher in calories than that of most peasants. The Higher Balconies of the Spires, however, are controlled directly by the nobility, who stock them with genuine replica soil lovingly crafted from materials imported or harvested from the lower realms. In this blessed dirt they grow what may be the City's last vegetables; an indispensable source of vitamins and morale. Prosperity of any sort is rare in the ruins of the City, and it draws covetous eyes. The people of the Spires have had to defend their farms and homes from attack for countless years, and have grown proud and martially inclined. Even the peasantry of the Spires carry simple blades or springuns to defend themselves, and House Kendar's knights lead a huge force of well-trained men-at-arms into battle. The Spires export large amounts of food, as they are the only realm with a truly enormous surplus. Their protein flour and calorie wine is mostly flavorless, but flavor isn't at the forefront of the malnourished mind. They have also begun harvesting electricity from their fixtures, storing it in crude batteries and selling it to foreign nobility. They are always looking to import metal and military technology, as they have few natural resources with which to arm their prized army. They have a strong hatred for House Norn, as the Norns disabled public transportation around one hundred fifty years ago, which caused isolation and famine in the Spires. Noble Houses House Kendar. The Kendars of Hab Spire Rise represent a truly ancient lineage. Their iron discipline and powerful military maintained order in the residential spires for many years, even before the rise of Crom. By maintaining a tight grip on the pentfarms and the priceless vitamins they produce, they have achieved great health and great influence. They have held the seat of the Receiver many times before, and nobody doubts that they will once again bring their strength, bloodline, and reputation for cold, indifferent justice to bear. This election is their chance to take power back from their hated Norn rivals, and they will not squander it. = See complete page: House Kendar. = House Maison The Maisons are a family without a specialized area of interest. They have invested in various affairs throughout Hab Spire Rise, and have been on generally good terms with their liege House. Their home is in Hab Spire Primus, and they are also nearest in the line of succession in Hab Spire Rise after the Kendars themselves. House Atlee One of the great Hab Spire Primus Houses. A largely anti-war family, the Atlees have often openly opposed House Kendar on matters of foreign policy, and even threatened to withdraw their troops from the War in the Depths on multiple occasions. House Souren An important House from Hab Spire Secundus. Currently in the middle of a minor struggle of succession. The direct heir’s unfortunate religious views mean that the old Lord’s natural son has a chance of taking power, depending on how things proceed. House Gardner A small House from Hab Spire Tertius, the Gardners specialize in crafting soil for Kendar’s vegetable gardens. Nobody else can compete with them for soil quality. They have a long-standing rivalry with House Greypeak. House Greypeak The Greypeaks were never able to manage farmland properly, which meant they were never able to advance far in peacetime. However, in the War of the Depths, the Greypeaks distinguished themselves immensely, and received the seat of House Andrin, which had been all but destroyed by the war. The Greypeaks hold land in Spire Tertius, and around its base, but prefer to let others do the management while they help raise troops for House Kendar. Category:Locations